Twisted Metal Alias
by The Unknown Alias
Summary: Crash Bandicoot, DP, HR, Ace Attorney series, EEnE, and Love Hina. With the world in ruins thanks to Calypso he needs a new world for this year's contest. That's where Alias lends his hand in exchange for entry and control. Welcome to Twisted Metal!
1. Statistics

_Disclaimer: I owns nutin' but me own thangs…_

**Twisted Metal: Alias  
Chapter 1  
Statistics**

* * *

In a large blimp often used by a certain host, two men were having a meeting. One was the infamous Calypso with his spiffy suit, severely burnt face, and sunken left eye with long brown hair. (Basically a mix of TM2 and TMB.)

The second figure was a child with a dark blue t-shirt with a white stripe across the chest, blue jeans, his signature Alpha and Omega ring, back flip-flops, carried a wooden cane, wore a white bandanna that allowed only the back bottom of his curly brown hair to show, all topped off with rimless steel glasses. The Unknown Alias.

At this time, Calypso was using an interactive hologram system showing Alias's world of Michi no Sekai with great enthusiasm. "I have to say Alias, this is quite in intricate and yet simple planet of yours. So many places, so much possibility! And you really are offering to host my next Twisted Metal competition here?"

"But of course dear Calypso," Alias said calmly as he rested against his cane. "I mean after all you are nearing your twentieth year, why not raise the standards?"

"True enough," Calypso began as he placed the hologram system away. "However, not many people would actually be willing enough to sell their planet out to destruction. What's the reason for this 'cut and dry' offer that you're making? After all, we've yet to discuss what I must pay you for this rent."

"Well Calypso, it's actually quite simple" Alias began as he looked out to the ruined world that remained due to the MC's contest. "Since I'm serving my world to the guillotine, it's only natural that I take control of a few things. In this case, should you accept to use my world for your battleground then you'll have to allow me to choose the contestants, their cars, the arenas, and bosses."

"That's all?" Calypso asked with a visible frown.

"Actually, there are two more things" Alias said with the utmost serious look on his face. "You'll have to allow me to play as a boss and then possibly a contestant and I reserve the right to grant the wish to the winner if I choose."

"And if I refuse?" Calypso asked as he stood up and came beside Alias at the window.

"Do so if you wish," Alias said as he waved his hand to the carnage that remained of the world. "But in case you hadn't noticed, this world is completely wrecked thanks to your past gauntlets. You need a new world now if not soon. And most leaders aren't too lenient about sending their worlds to their death beds. Besides, it's only for this one year, correct? Do we have a deal Calypso?" he asked as he extended his hand.

Calypso didn't respond at first, but soon his smile grew back and as wide as ever. He firmly grasped the child's hand and shook with a smile. "Very well. It shall be done. I assume you'll want that wish if you win?"

"If possible," Alias answered as summoned up a notebook via dark energy. "I already have things set up and I am ready to begin whenever you are."

"Very well then Mr. Alias, just give me the information I'll need of this contest, and we shall begin!"

* * *

_My name is Calypso._

_Every year I host a deadly competition of drivers from all over the world to compete for the ultimate prize: one wish for whatever the winner's heart desires!_

_To claim it, the drivers must face each other and some friends of mine in an all or nothing war. As you can easily tell, to any who fail, they must pay the penalty with their life. A steep price perhaps, but a fair wager against one wish for anything!_

_This year however, I have some assistance: a child wannabe author called 'The Unknown Alias'. He has so graciously volunteered his services and his world to be the arena for this year's tournament. You'll meet him later if you're good enough._

_But for now, prepare your vehicle and your life because you never know when your next battle will be its last!_

_Welcome to Twisted Metal!_

* * *

Arenas of battle…

**Alpha Prison**…(Medium)

It's appropriate for such a destructive and illegal contest to begin in the Sing-Sing of this world. It serves as the incarceration of countless people who did not fall into Alias's good favors. But who knows? Perhaps if you're lucky enough to free the prisoners, they might give you a hand… or not.

**RnR Beach**…(Small)

This calm and relaxing seaside town is a marvelous vacation spot on Michi no Sekai. I actually would've made reservations of my own if the drivers weren't about to level the resort! Be careful of this place though, it holds some kind of relic that's making drastic changes in the tides!

**Gamma Desert**…(Large)

This barren stretch of land barely has anything in it! There's no destruction except for your opponents. I believe Alias made this boring place just to annoy me. He does make up for it though with the quicksand plain and Mount Tyran which tends to go off on a regular basis.

**Orchard Gardens**…(Medium)

This beautiful area of acres serves as the place where Michi no Sekai grows its produce. Too bad that Alias will have to replant it all! Watch out for the nearby farm factory though with its destructive equipment. Not to mention that a similar relic seems to have fun at growing trees in the worst of places…

**Allos Park**…(Large)

The main entertainment attraction in Michi no Sekai, this amusement park is about to go under renovations! By all means, make use of the destructive park rides like the Ferris wheel or the roller coasters. After all, they're more fun at destroying your opponents than riding!

**Eternal Coliseum**…(Large)

In the classic style of the Romans, this serves as the attraction center of the capitol city of the world! Appropriately, this is where Alias shall test your merit! After all, he's not going to let others win a game that he's helped so much to create!

**Freezer Section**…(Medium)

Alias seems to have an unhealthy love for the cold since this place is constantly under a blizzard! Barely any sight, slippery ice patches, and careening cliffs off of everywhere? Such a hazardous arena goes great with an icy beast that waits at top of the mountain Kotte Iru no Yama…

**Sigma Orbit Station**…(Small)

A space station worthy of its purpose, it adds a twist to the battle with the slight lack of gravity! Some parts of the station can also break off into space, so watch where you drive! It also has a weather control system that adds to the damaged world you can see out the window.

**Luck Of Statistics Trail**…(Small)

The L.O.S.T. reflects Alias's unusual love for gambling. With so many traps to activate like the roulettes, the slot machines, the dice, or even the blackjack cards, you just better hope that the house doesn't beat you! Of course you gamble with your position as well since the rooms have an odd liking to switch with each other.

**Agnostos Central**…(Really 'eakin BIG!)

The capitol of this world, Alias really wanted this town to be in the tournament. There are five main districts each the size of a large arena, as well as an imposing clock tower, a large school for all grades and subjects nicknamed the I.D.I.O.T.S., and even the Eternal Coliseum. This is the arena to test your patience, especially when hunting down your opponents!

**Alias's Studio**…(Impossibly Small)

Alias's home away from home, this is where he manages just about everything in this world. It is reinforced so you can't truly destroy it. But perhaps that's a good thing since this where your final opponent shall wait for you. Who is it you ask? Why he is none other than the very symbol of Twisted Metal himself: SWEET TOOTH!

* * *

Characters and their cars… (Full profiles shall be provided in their chapters…)

Shadow: Nina Cortex.  
Car: Angsterator (From CTTR)

Roadkill: Victor & Moritz  
Car: Roadkill vehicle from TM3.

YellowJacket: Valerie Grey  
Car: Fenton Family RV

Specter: Vlad Masters/Plasmius  
Car: Specter Speeder

Brimstone: Diego Armando (Godot)  
Car: Vehicle stolen from Miles Edgeworth.

Outlaw: Apollo Justice  
Car: Motorcycle stolen from Klavier Gavin

Mr. Grimm: Kevin  
Car: Suped up bike.

Junkyard Dog: Eddy  
Car: Hot rod formally owned by his brother.

Axel: Kaolla Su  
Car: Mech Tama suit.

Darkside: Keitaro Urashima  
Car: Beat up van stolen from Seta.

Warthog: General Skarr  
Car: Super car from BBA movie.

Manslaughter: Grimm  
Car: Doom Buggy fro Scythe 2.0

Crazy 8: Strong Bad  
Car: Car used for various things.

Sweet Tooth: Homestar Runner  
Car: Bubs's Baloney truck

Minion: The Unknown Alias  
Car: Allos Armada Product-Chariot.

**Let the contest begin!**

* * *

Unknown Alias's status: Signed out.


	2. Shadow Nina Cortex

Twisted Metal Alias

Chapter 2  
Shadow

* * *

**Shadow: **Even the slightest want of pride can be deadly.  
Driver: Nina Cortex  
Car: Angsterator  
Special: Plasma blasts, level 3 from Crash Tag Team Racing.

* * *

The Cortex family name has always been its reputation until we can conquer the world. The family has always participated in every major illegal assault in worldwide history. We just how to hide it from the general public. It's how the family created its standing and is how any and all members of it are feared and respected.

At least until HE took his turn.

Uncle Neo always had an odd idea of world domination, and we honestly thought he dabbed a bit too much in the 'mad' part of 'mad scientist' when he said he made a deal with an ancient spirit.

Ever since he began his plans working with Uka Uka, he dragged the family name through the mud. Instead of feared, we were mocked. Instead of respect, we earned scorn. We were a force to be honored, but now we were a laughingstock. This was something I realized as I finally embraced evil.

I would've given anything for my family to be powerful again. That's why I took over my Uncle's plans for the Doominator. That's why I became evil in the first place. That's why I entered this tournament.

In the Academy, the fact that other worlds existed was no surprise to us. In fact, we're required to study them for graduation. As such I took interest in a particular subject. Twisted Metal. A do or die attack car contest where the survivor gets one wish for whatever they want? What I wouldn't give to have a chance at that!

Imagine my surprise when I was given an invitation to the next one…

He called himself the Unknown Alias. It was a stupid moniker. He said he was co-hosting the next Twisted Metal and that he wanted me to play in it. He said that everything that I studied and found is true: that I could get that wish… that I could die…

Was it really worth it?

(We see the Angsterator rushing down a grassy field towards a prison on the horizon.)

Hah! Better question is: What isn't worth it?

* * *

Alpha Prison-  
So this is Alias's world, huh? Call the insurance agency kid, you got a large claim to fill!

RnR Beach-  
So that's what its like to kill… That was the first time I really did it. That felt GREAT!

Gamma Desert-  
Yeesh, from a place that's flooding to a desert that has no place to hide? This kid has a weird sense of the word 'home'.

Orchard Gardens-  
Well, well, well… Quite a lot of food they got here. Well on the bright side, at least the land will be flattened enough to plant again.

Allos Park-  
Now this is more like it! Plenty of rides, great food, and so much to destroy! No wonder they call this place an 'amusement park'.

* * *

Eternal Coliseum-

(Nina drives in as the doors lock up behind her. She skids into the arena where a large army tank like vehicle waits. And guess who's at the wheel.)

"Good day to you Miss Cortex," Alias greeted from inside via megaphone.

"Alias?" Nina shouted in shock. "You're in this thing too?"

"Naturally Nina," he answered. "Now, if you beat me, you move on. If not, I continue in your place. Now, give nothing less than your all!"

_So, Alias invites me to this competition himself, and now he tries to kill me? Get ready kid, because I won't stop until your corpse is on the ground!_

(After the battle, the Chariot explodes as Alias escapes via ejection seat screaming. A piece of the exploding tank hits the Angsterator to the wall, knocking the Goth out cold.)

_I didn't dream much whenever I sleep. I don't sleep often anyways. But as I slept, I couldn't help but remember a certain day where I realized just how bad my Uncle hurt the family name. It was a regular day at Madame Amberly's Academy of Evil…_

(We see a young Nina skipping down the hallways of the Academy. Soon another student walks in out of nowhere, causing Nina to bump into him and fall down.)

"Hey Nina," the nerdy student sneered, "I heard your father made another huge blunder!"

"Another?" Nina asked as she got back up. "What do you mean another?"

"Didn't you know?" he laughed as he pulled out an evil magazine which showed Neo Cortex on the cover. "That idiot tried using a time machine to gather Power Crystals and Power Gems, and failed!"

"Failed?!" Nina yelled with her mechanical fists ready to beat. "The Cortex family never fails! What are you talking about?"

"Apparently he's failed for the third time and against one of his own creations no less!" he sneered. Conveniently there was a crowd beginning to gather, all of them laughing at the cyborg.

"Well then it shows how good he is!" Nina argued. "If one his own creations really stopped him, then that means it's a powerful beast!"

"Hah! It's a wimpy bandicoot, and it's and idiot no less! Shows how good he is alright! He can't even destroy one of his own rejects!" and with that the student laughed, along with the rest of the student body.

_Ever since that day, the students would go out of their way to knock me down. They figured if my Uncle wasn't worth anything, neither were I. My teachers doubted me, I became an outcast, and never again did I ever get any respect. But once this is over, not only will I get the respect the Cortex family name deserves, but also beyond to world domination!_

(Nina wakes up, shaking her head clear. The coliseum's exits open back up and she drives out. We then see her driving to the locked down north end of the world that looked like a snowglobe.)

* * *

Freezer Section-  
BRRRRRR! This place is freezing! Does Alias keep his ice cream in here or something? I don't know what to use. The ice in my veins or the heat of my fury!

Sigma Orbit Station-  
Man this place is smoking! Guess Alias has better resources than I thought. Uncle Neo would have a field day with this place! To bad I'll have to destroy it…

Luck Of Statistics Trail-  
……… I'm getting close. The end is in sight and the Cortex family will come out on top! Of course just being in a place like this is gambling. Let's see if my luck holds out.

Agnostos Central-  
Aw man! I can't believe this! They actually expect us to find each other in this mess? I don't have that kind of patience! That wish is too close for me to get lost for now! I'll just have to level this whole concrete jungle!

* * *

Alias's Studio-

(Nina drives across the final grassy plain and stops at a large studio signified by a large dome tower with the Alpha and Omega signs on it. She drums her fingers on the door impatiently until she hears something. It sounds like the classic 'Pop goes the weasel' ice cream jingle. An ice cream truck turns the corner to show its wear. It's faded in some places and even has a large clown head on fire on the top. Nina's eyebrow perks in confusion until the truck sped up, already shooting its machine guns. Nina hits the gas pedal and moves out of the way and skids to face off against the clown that was her opponent.)

_What's with the circus reject? Is he really the final boss? Well it doesn't matter. I've come this far, and I won't stop now!_

(After the battle, the ice cream truck explodes, firing Sweet Tooth out of the windshield. Nina drives by, flinging dirt into the semi-conscious serial killer's face.)

Alias: _The garage door opened, signifying that the battle was over. I smiled as Nina Cortex swept in, leaping out when she came to a stop._

"Alias?" she asked in confusion. "I thought I killed you in the coliseum."

"Ah, you'll find that I'm not so easy to kill. Now Nina, as the victor of this year's Twisted Metal competition, you are entitled to one wish as your prize. What shall it be?" Alias asked with a smile.

Nina closed her eyes in focus for a bit before coming to attention. "Alias, in my studies at the academy, nobody ever truly figured out why the winners never were really heard from again. What happens?"

Alias perked up an eyebrow of his own. "Is that your wish?"

"No, I just want to know," Nina huffed.

Alias shrugged his shoulders as he recalled what Calypso said for him to say should he be asked that. "We do nothing more than grant their wishes. If they went missing, it's their own fault. Now, what shall your wish be?"

Nina smiled as she claimed her victory. "I wish that my Uncle Neo hadn't lost to Crash Bandicoot in their first battle."

Alias smiled as the end of his cane glowed light blue. "YOUR WISH IS GRANTED!" and with that he swung his cane in the air a few circles before slamming it to the floor. The world was engulfed in a blue flash, and it was done.

Nina rubbed her eyes as they recovered from the flash and immediately sensed something wrong. She looked around and saw that everyone wore tasteless tattered clothes that made them look like slaves. Her breath was hitching as she looked at herself. She too was dressed as a slave. she grasped her face in terror as her bloodcurdling scream shattered the monotony of the conqured world.

_She now found out just why the winners always seemed to disappear. Her wish was granted alright. Neo Cortex won against Crash Bandicoot, but the damage to his plan was too great. Without Crash around though, the second plan went off without a hitch and Cortex conquered the world._

_As such, he made good on his deal with Uka Uka and released him. However the mask was not so grateful and betrayed the scientist. The mask ended up killing Neo and took over the world himself. Nina got her wish, only now the Cortex family was blamed for the rise of the tyrant Uka Uka. Perhaps next time she'll realize that the present is where to fix any problems, not the past…_

_I AM THE UNKNOWN ALIAS, AND I THANK YOU FOR PLAYING TWISTED METAL!_

* * *

Unknown Alias's status: signed out.

Date of Update: 7/1/2008


	3. Roadkill Victor and Moritz

Twisted Metal Alias

Chapter 3

Roadkill

* * *

**Roadkill: **A warped innocence always reaches others…  
Driver: Victor and Moritz  
Vehicle: Roadkill car from Twisted Metal 3  
Special: Warp portal opens in the back to release 30 of their ant minions. They then fly around for 1 minute, shooting other cars. Small damage, but reaches them no matter where they are.

* * *

I've been counting my lucky feathers ever since me and my brother Moritz failed. We were so close to victory! So close to revenge… But it wasn't enough in the end.

Our armies were decimated. Our 'Vice Versa Reverser Device' was stripped down to the bolts. Our very base was leveled to rubble by that blasted trio! Our owner, his niece, and his greatest reject!

After we were left on our own, we had no choice but to rebuild. And the only way we could begin was to travel once again throughout the infinite dimensions. We scavenged like buzzards until finally we came across an interesting proposition offered by a legend amongst evil.

The injured form of Calypso only seemed to add to his aura as he came to us after making a 'withdrawal' from a bank. He said that he has seen our past, and wanted to give us a chance at what we want.

I couldn't believe it…

Even more so during our recent travels, we heard about the catechism that was Twisted Metal. I personally believe that it unleashes the true desperateness that lies in all of our souls. Killing like maniacs for a wish. It shows the beast inside us all…

And while it's true that our lives will hang in the balance, such a chance was too good to let go. Me and my brother accepted his offer, all the more excited when he revealed that he brought the car of a former champion for us to use.

Neo Cortex, Nina Cortex, Crash Bandicoot, get ready to die! You will learn to fear the power of the Evil Twins…

(We see the banged up car decked with weapons racing across a grass field to a prison off in the distance.)

* * *

Alpha Prison-  
Hah! These weak minded fools actually think they can stand a chance against us? It's time to show them the true power of the 10th dimension!

RnR Beach-  
Ha ha ha! That was simply too easy! Is there going to be anything worth fighting here?

Gamma Desert-  
Hmm. Good thing some water got into the engine. Place like this will overheat it!

Orchard Gardens-  
No Moritz! We don't have time for a snack! Just grab some out of the window if you can, as long as you keep shooting them!

Allos Park-  
Oh, for crying out loud! What's wrong with you Moritz? You just ate at the farm! I don't care if they have any corn dogs, this is life and death here! Now shut up and keep firing!

* * *

Eternal Coliseum-

(The twins drive in as the doors lock up behind them. They skid into the arena where a large army tank like vehicle waits. And guess who's at the wheel.)

"Good day to you gentlemen," Alias greeted from inside via megaphone. "Allow me to congratulate you thus far. Now, if you beat me, you move on. If not, I continue in your place. Now, give nothing less than your all!"

_Ha! What does this kid think he's doing? He has to be the biggest idiot of them all if he's doing this! Believe me kid, I don't need my all to beat you!_

(After the battle, the Chariot explodes as Alias escapes via ejection seat screaming. A piece of the Chariot hits the Roadkill to the wall, knocking the parrots out cold.)

_Having our minds warped the the 10__th__ dimension's reverso radioactive conditions, me and my brother evolved beyond the need to sleep. Apparently though it didn't mean that we couldn't. and to top things off, I ended up dreaming about the day that changed our lives forever._

(We see the familiar flashback of the young Neo Cortex at the academy with the boids sitting in their cage… Yeah, I spelled boids.)

_Cortex was about eight years old back then and was the most… ahem… 'popular' student._

(We see Cortex bending down to plug the machine in, just in time to dodge a knife that was aimed at his neck.)

_It was back when he was first testing out his Evolvo Ray, and guess who had to be his first guinea pigs! The thing was working fine at first, but then it actually fired._

(We see Neo firing the Evolvo Ray, the beam enveloping the birds. Then in a bright flash, they were gone.)

_Instead of mutating us into soldiers, it transported us into the 10__th__ dimension! It was there that the dimension sharpened our skills, and warped our little eggshell minds. Our lives were ruined thanks to him! And when he stopped our plan to destroy his world, we were left with nothing!_

_But that'll all change soon… Yes… That mistake of a battle will turn out differently once we finish this little slaughter spree! Get ready Calypso! We will win!_

(We see Victor come to before slapping his brother awake. The coliseum's exits open back up and they drive out. We then see them driving to the locked down north end of the world that looked like a snowglobe.)

* * *

Freezer Section-  
Aggggghhh! This place is freezing my feathers off! Whoever I'm about to kill better die soon!

Sigma Orbit Station-  
Well well well! This place seems awfully nice! Perchance I could talk to the owner and fix it up for our next base? Considering the wreck that it's about to become, it'd be at a good price.

Luck Of Statistics Trail-  
I… cannot… believe this… I HATE GAMBLING! Moritz always wins when it comes to these things. Better take the wheel Moritz.

Agnostos Central-  
Well what do you know? Nina Cortex! What's she doing in this town? I suddenly love this competition all the more! Die Goth girl!

* * *

Alias's Studio-

(The twins drive across the final grassy plain and stops at a large studio signified by a large dome tower with the Alpha and Omega signs on it. Moritz takes the time to eat some hamburgers he got from who knows where while Victor lays his helmet against the steering wheel, apparently preparing his wish. Both heads looked up when they heard something. It sounds like the classic 'Pop goes the weasel' ice cream jingle. An ice cream truck turns the corner to show its wear. It's faded in some places and even has a large clown head on fire on the top. Moritz gets up with excitement, ready to jump out for ice cream until Victor smacks him down and takes off. The two cars pass each other, each seeing the other. Both cars skid around to a stop, ready to face off.)

_So this is it… Fine then! Get ready clown! And Calypso, stand by for that wish!_

(After the battle, the ice cream truck explodes, firing Sweet Tooth out of the windshield. The two drive by, flinging dirt into the semi-conscious killer's face.)

_Calypso: The garage door opened to show the familiar car of Roadkill. The vehicle of death screeched to a halt and went off before the two floating birds came out to hover in front of me._

"Victor! Moritz!" Calypso greeted with a smile. "You two have come out on top, and have won the Twisted Metal competition. You may now claim your prize."

"Ooh boy!" Moritz squealed. "Anything we want? I am getting a little hungry…"

"Shut up Moritz!" Victor spat as he smacked his brother again. "We came into this fight for one thing and that's what we're going to get. Calypso, I wish that me and Moritz had never lost our last fight against Neo Cortex!"

Calypso smiled devilishly as his hands began to glow blue with electricity. "Your wish is granted!"

The birds smiled and waited as Calypso raised his hands into the air. Electricity then shot out and surrounded the birds. The only other thing that they could hear was Calypso's maniacal laughter before the light died down.

The both opened their eyes and looked around in expectation. Immediately they noticed their surroundings. They were once again at the Academy of Evil as a young Neo Cortex pulled a lever. The birds only looked on in fright as the Evolvo Ray's beam struck them once more. Only this time, nothing came after. No 10th dimension, no sign of life even. All that there was were two dead parrots laid on the cage floor.

_As you can see, I granted their wish accordingly. I made it so that they never lost that fight. In fact, I made it so that there wouldn't be any fight at all! Ha hah ha hah ha!_

_I AM CALYPSO, AND I THANK YOU FOR PLAYING TWISTED METAL!_

* * *

The Unknown Alias's status: Signed out.

Date of Update: 7/12/2008


	4. Outlaw Apollo Justice

Twisted Metal Alias  
Chapter 4  
Outlaw

* * *

**Outlaw: **When the lost search for their origins…  
Driver: Apollo Justice  
Vehicle: Motorcycle stolen from Klavier Gavin.  
Special: Using the Chords of Steel™ and a specially built in stereo system with microphone, he releases a sonic wave that paralyzes all opposition for a brief period of time. Does some damage if victim is close enough.

* * *

There will always be mysteries in this world that may never be solved.

(We see Apollo sitting at a desk in his home, going over many old files and papers.)

Many of them are general, like which came first: the chicken or the egg? But for others, they're more specific and personal. For me, it's 'How did my mother die?'

Years ago, an accident happened that killed my father and almost me too. But before I could recover enough to be released, my mother had disappeared, no one knowing to where or why. The next time I heard of her, it was in a rumor that she died.

Though I finally learned to move on, the questions still went through the back of my mind. 'Why did she give up in the first place?' 'Where did she go?' But most importantly, 'How did she die?' She just dropped off the face of the Earth! Where was she? Why wasn't it made public information? I thought I would never find out.

Until **he** came.

(We see Apollo turned in his chair to see Alias standing in the doorway with a neutral expression.)

He called himself Alias. Why a kid so young would have to hide himself is beyond me, and I've seen plenty of weird things lately. He said he was aware of my 'curiosity', and wanted to help me solve it.

(We see Alias toss a small medallion, opened to show a young woman with long, brown hair.)

I couldn't believe it…

How'd he find out? She was just as I little remembered her from all those years ago! Though she seems familiar for a different reason… And here I thought I lost it forever! It even had the same cursive handwriting on the back that said _I'll never leave you my son…_

(We see Apollo clenching the medallion with a fiery look in his eyes.)

I asked him how I could find out.

He went on to tell me about a competition that he was holding, but the stakes would be high. One wish for whatever you want, and you have to stake your life for it. When I heard about the vehicle part of the battle, I asked him how I could join since I didn't have anything.

(We see the modified motorcycle decked out in fashion similar to Mr. Grimm.)

But Alias provided for me. He had me take a test run, and I was surprised at how good I was. With my hands on the handles I felt like I had driven it for years! Though I was bit disturbed by the unmistakable fact that it was Prosecutor Gavin's.

When I was finished, I still couldn't decide. He said he'll give me until this time tomorrow to decide.

The night after, I came to decision. We decided to meet near Gourd Lake. I had to avoid Trucy however. She didn't take it well when I told her about it, just in case. But if this works, I won't regret it.

I will solve my mysteries…

(We see Apollo racing out of a portal and racing off to a jailhouse in the difference.)

I will find my mom…

* * *

Alpha Prison-  
So this is where criminals go when they're caught. I can't help but think, will I go to a place like this if someone finds out that I'm about to kill here?

RnR Beach-  
… I can't believe it……… I actually did it…… What have I gotten myself into?

Gamma Desert-  
I'm getting sick… I guess I'm better at finding killers than being one. I don't know if I can finish this…

Orchard Gardens-  
Well, my stomach's not queasy anymore, but that doesn't make things any better. The longer this goes on, the more painful it gets. Should I really kill all of these people just to find out how my mom died?

Allos Park-  
I've made a decision. While I can't possibly live with myself for this, I have to stay alive. I'll pay the consequences later. I have to stay alive!

* * *

Eternal Coliseum-

(Apollo drives in as the doors lock behind him. He skids into the arena where a large army tank like vehicle waits. And guess who's at the wheel.)

"Hello Apollo!" Alias greeted to the lawyer's surprise.

"Alias? He's in on this?" Apollo whispered.

"Naturally Apollo," Alias answered impossibly. "Now, if you beat me, you move on. If not, I continue in your place. Now, give nothing less than your all!"

_Alias, is this your idea of a sick joke? Bringing who knows how many people here to be killed? Well forget it! Better me than some maniac like you!_

(After the battle, the Chariot explodes as Alias escapes via ejection seat screaming. A piece of the exploding tank hits Apollo to the wall, knocking him out cold.)

_Fighting in this competition, the mystery of my mom on my mind, it brought back some sad memories. I fought them down during the competition, but now asleep, I couldn't stop them from coming back._

(We see a young Apollo, about five, dressed in a white t-shirt, his classic bracelet, and jean shorts. He was walking through a small playground, looking at the medallion with his mother's picture on it.)

_It was a long time ago, back when I was in the orphanage. We were playing at the park playground when the bully of the town sideswiped me, taking the medallion out of my hands._

"Ha! Stillz cryin' baby!?" the kid shouted, dangling the medallion.

_His name was Jackson Tigre. Apparently his uncle was a big money lender in a different town._

"Hey! That's mine! Give it back now!" the little Apollo whined.

"Ah, quit your whinin'!" Jack spat, sticking his tongue out. "Why'd ya carry this 'round anysways? Fer alls youse knows, she could've just left ya!"

"That's a lie!" chib-Apollo shouted, tears coming into his eyes.

"What makes ya think it is?" Jack shouted as he stepped slowly to the nearby edge where the water would flow into the sewer. "In fact, I'd be doin' ya a fae-va by dropping this down da drain!"

"You wouldn't! I'll tell on you!" Apollo threatened.

But Jack only smiled all the more and let go. The medallion dropped straight down the hole, quickly losing sight as Apollo just came to the hole and tried to reach, but in vain.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he cried before getting up and punching Jack square in the eye. Jack looked up in surprise, not really noticing the pain when under the scrutiny of young Apollo's fiery eyes. "I swear it, I'll prove you wrong! Mommy never left me and I'll prove it!"

_I got in trouble for hitting Jack, but I didn't care. I'll probably never see him again, but that promise holds true. It has strengthened my will to finish this contest. For my sake if no one else's! I will find the truth!_

(Apollo wakes, shaking his head, thankfully unharmed as he tightly gripped the handlebars. The coliseum's exits open back up and he drives out. We then see him driving to the locked down north end of the word that looked like a snow globe.)

* * *

Freezer Section-  
… It's cold here. But I can't stop now. I got a promise to fulfill and Justice won't stop until justice is served!

Sigma Orbit Station-  
This place is amazing! Is there anything Alias doesn't have here? Maybe he'll use some of this stuff to track my mom…

Luck of Statistics Trail-  
Gambling? Isn't Alias a little young for this? This can't be legal… The fact that I never did real well against Mr. Wright in poker won't help much.

Agnostos Central-  
Wow! This place is big! Did Alias really create this world? Of course with the place so big it'll take who knows how long to finish! Good thing Gavin's motorcycle is fast.

* * *

Alias's Studio-

(Apollo drives across the final grassy plain and stops at a large studio signified by a large dome tower with the Alpha and Omega signs on it. He sits patiently, his nervousness growing. Suddenly, he hears something. It sounds like the classic 'Pop goes the weasel' ice cream jingle. An ice cream truck turns the corner to show its wear. It's faded in some places and even has a large clown head on fire on the top. Apollo's eyebrow perks in confusion until the truck sped up, already shooting its machine guns. Apollo panics for a minute and skids low enough that he dodges the bullets. He came back up, his heart racing as he faced his final opponent.)

_So, this is it. The last battle. Just one more person and my mysteries will be solved. Get ready joker, it's time for the last turnabout!_

(After the battle, the ice cream truck explodes, firing Sweet Tooth out the windshield. Apollo drives by, flinging dirt into the semi-conscious serial killer's face.)

Alias: _The garage door opened and Apollo rode in like a modern day Lone Ranger. As he put it in park, I smiled as I gripped my cane in anxiousness._

"Alias," Apollo greeted, surprisingly calm. "Good to see that I didn't kill you."

"Ha! You couldn't, even if you tried!" Alias laughed as he tugged his bandana forward. "Now Apollo, since you are the victor of this year's Twisted Metal competition, you are entitled to the prize of one wish. What shall it be?"

"Alias, if you don't mind me asking… can you really show how my mother died?" Apollo asked.

Alias nodded solemnly. "I can. And if you wish for it, I will show you how your mother 'died'."

Apollo perked an eyebrow before continuing cautiously. "Can you repeat that?"

Alias narrowed his eyes, already seeing through Apollo's doing. "You have two working ears Apollo. I know you heard me. Now, what shall your wish be?"

Apollo stared hard, Alias not even changing his breathing. Finally, Apollo sighed and made his wish. "I wish for you to show me how my mother died."

Alias smiled as the end of his cane glowed blue. "Though she hasn't physically died, I'll show you the next best thing. YOUR WISH IS GRANTED!"

As lightning shot through the sky, Apollo became blinded by the light, and he felt everything change. He opened his eyes, just in time to feel pain. He fell back, his vision of what looked like a circus big top already fading. Next to him, he noticed a woman dressed in blue fall next to him, also shot. His eyes widened at the person who looked exactly like his mother from her picture, as well as where he saw her before.

As his vision blackened, one final word passed his lips. "Lamiroir…"

_I AM THE UNKNOWN ALIAS, AND I THANK YOU FOR PLAYING TWISTED METAL!_

* * *

The Unknown Alias's status: signed out.

Date of Update: 9/4/2008


End file.
